Jarl
, of Whiterun.]] Each of the nine Holds of Skyrim are governed by a Jarl. The Jarls are largely independent, but they swear fealty to Skyrim's High King. The Jarl is the official in charge of the local Hold, controlling the local Hold Guard and regulating trade. Ascension The position of Jarl is hereditary, passing from parent to their first-born child. Daughters are equal in the line of succession, as Idgrod the Younger of Morthal clearly states that she is to inherit the office of Jarl from her mother, Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone. Dowagers may inherit the title from their deceased spouses. Gameplay from High King The High King or High Queen is the leader of Skyrim. The High King or Queen typically inherits the throne by birth and rules for life or until abdication. In the event that no direct heir to the throne exists, a specially convened council of all the Jarls, called the Moot, meet with the express purpose of choosing Skyrim's High King.Skyrim's Rule Court Each Jarl elects a cabinet of officials to assist them with governing their Hold: *Stewards control public relations and are often approached about business, civil disputes, and the purchasing of property, instead of approaching the Jarl directly.Gameplay from *Court Wizards serve as the Jarl's specialist on arcane knowledge, though it is very rare for Court Wizards to be involved in the court, instead focusing on their experiments. It is also rare for Court Wizards to change with a regime, as demonstrated throughout the Civil War questline.Gameplay from *Housecarls or personal bodyguards protect the Jarl at all times, although the Hold Guards also possess this responsibility.Gameplay from *Thanes appointed by the Jarl are also considered members of the Court. They are often nobles who serve the Jarl as advisors and councilors. However, Thanes are not a necessary part of a Hold's government.Gameplay from *Hold Guard Captains are men put in command of the Hold Guard. They, along with the Hold Guards, are charged with upholding the law and defending the Hold from attack.Gameplay from Granting titles Since the Jarl is the head of the court, he or she can grant the title of Thane to the Dragonborn, but first they need to prove themselves before being granted the honor and title of Thane. Thanes are also members of the Jarl's Court. The number of Thanes a Hold has varies largely depending on its size.Gameplay from Residence and apparel Jarls reside in lavish palaces in the main cities of the holds in which they govern. There, they sit upon the throne, surrounded by their subjects. Jarls also wear specific coronets, similar to circlets, with the exception of Ulfric Stormcloak and Idgrod Ravencrone. Jarls from all holds wear Noble Clothes, a set of which can be found on a shelf in the East Empire Company Warehouse.Gameplay from Form of address As a title, Jarls are addressed to as Jarl (Name) i.e. "What do you say on this matter, Jarl Ulfric?" The full name is not required when addressing to a Jarl. The "J" is pronounced as a "Y," as in the word "Yacht."Gameplay from Jarls During the events of , the province is in a civil war so the Jarls may change throughout the game depending on which side the Dragonborn chooses. Other Jarls *Hoag, the Great Bear of Eastmarch, Jarl of Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak's father.Dialogue with Ulfric StormcloakThalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak *Elgryr the Unminded, Jarl of Windhelm sometime during the Second Era.The Windhelm Letters *Istlod, Jarl of Solitude.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor Torygg's father. *Hanse, Jarl of Winterhold.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim *Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers, Jarl of Riften.Of Crossed Daggers *Hrolfdir, Jarl of Markarth.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund Igmund's father. *Olaf One-Eye, Jarl of Whiterun.Olaf and the Dragon *Torygg, Jarl of Solitude.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Elisif's late husband. *Valdimar, Jarl of Winterhold during the Great Collapse.On the Great Collapse Trivia *Jarl is a historical title from Norse culture and is comparable to the Earls of Anglo-Saxon peerage. *Alternative names for the Jarl rank in the nobility structure are used in other parts of Tamriel, such as Count in the province of Cyrodiil or Councilor in the province of Morrowind. *In Norse mythology, Jarl was the name of the third of the first three men created by the god Heimdallr. He represented the noble class, with the other two being Thrall, the slave or serf, and Karl (or "Carl," as in "housecarl"), the free man. See also *Emperor *High King *Count *Councilor *Hold de:Jarl es:Jarl it:Jarl ja:Jarl pl:Jarl ru:Ярл nl:Jarl Category:Jarls Category:Titles Category:Ranks Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Culture of Skyrim Category:Government Figures